Bites of Steele
by functional
Summary: Nach Daniels Tod sucht Remington Steele verzweifelter denn je nach seiner Herkunft. Aber die Familie, die man findet, ist nicht immer unbedingt das, was man sich wünscht. Feedback wäre schön.


Bites of Steele

Nasskalter Nebel drückte Wolken schwer auf die Landschaft. Regenschwere Luft ließ den Horizont nicht einmal mehr erahnen. Die Tage wurden nicht richtig hell und der Abend kam rasch näher. Der Charakter der irischen Bevölkerung in ihrer Gesamtheit war geprägt von dieser düsteren Stimmung. Deutlich erkennbar war dies am Stil ihrer Bauwerke, vor allem der Schlösser. Auch Ashford Castle war davon nicht verschont geblieben. In den alten Mauern steckte die Kälte der rauen Natur und kam als Depression und frustrierte Verstimmung bei den Bewohnern an. Das Schloss hatte in seiner über 500jährigen Geschichte schon einiges mitbekommen. Lange Jahre hatte es überdauert, ohne dass sich der rechtmäßige Besitzer ernsthaft darum gekümmert hätte. Nur den Angestellten und der Geduld und Großzügigkeit der ansässigen Geschäftsleute war es zu verdanken, dass das Gemäuer noch in seiner verhaltenen Pracht existierte. Der neue Schlossherr verbrachte nun schon einige Tage hier auf seinem neuen Schloss, das er nicht behalten wollte und konnte. In diesen wenigen Tagen war allerhand passiert, was sein Leben und das seiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau hart auf die Probe stellte.

Laura Holt-Steele, wie sie sich seit der unseligen Hochzeit nannte, erwachte mitten in der Nacht in dem alten, kalten Schlafzimmer. Sie lag alleine im Bett. Verschlafen ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten, bis sie vor dem Kamin eine verlorene Gestalt sitzen sah, zum Schutz gegen die Kälte in eine wärmende Decke gewickelt. „Ach Harry", rief sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Daniel sein leiblicher Vater gewesen war, hatte Laura auch diesen Namen übernommen. "Mr. Steele" war eine gänzlich unpassende Anrede und hatte sie auch schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. „Remington" gefiel ihr nicht und bei „Remy" musste sie immer an die hübsche, aber bemerkenswert dämliche Cheerleaderin denken, die sie beide in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Laura ging davon aus, dass Daniel gute Gründe hatte, Mr. Steele mit Harry anzusprechen, und so hatten sie sich auf diesen Namen geeinigt. Remington Steele war weiterhin Remington Steele, daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, aber für Laura war er nun Harry. Und jetzt saß der gute Harry wie in jeder der vergangenen Nächte am Kamin und starrte deprimiert in die verlöschende Glut. Laura hatte die Nase voll. Tony Roselli ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Zwar war er von Harrys Stil und Schönheit meilenweit entfernt, aber seine heitere Lebensfreude vermisste sie umso mehr, da Harry Tag für Tag weiter in Schwermut zu versinken schien. „Harry?" fragte Laura und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. „Wie lange soll das jetzt noch so weitergehen?" Er hob den Kopf und Laura sah, dass er wieder geweint hatte und Daniels letzten Brief in der Hand hielt. „Ach komm", sagte sie. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn trösten, aber sie klang bestenfalls genervt. „Weißt du was? Lass uns nach L. A. zurückfliegen. Der Sonnenschein dort wird dir sicher gut tun, und wenn deine Stimmung dort nicht bald besser wird, müssen wir uns eben nach professioneller Hilfe umsehen. Es kann ja nicht sein dass du immer noch diesen trüben Gedanken nachhängst. Komm' endlich darüber hinweg!" Zitternd erhob sich Steele. „Laura, du nimmst mich noch immer nicht ernst. Mein Leben lang war ich nicht vollständig. Mir fehlt das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Nur weil du mir einen –offen gestanden ziemlich albernen – Namen gegeben hast, ist das nicht mein Name. Und es ist auch nicht mein Leben. Ich bin es leid, mir ständig etwas ausleihen zu müssen. Vor allem Identitäten. Du nennst mich jetzt Harry. Warum nicht Gordon oder Mick, Douglas oder Tony? Ich habe es gründlich satt! Bei aller Liebe, aber für mich gibt es auf dieser Welt kein Glück mehr, so lange ich nicht weiß wer ich bin und wo meine Familie ist! Fliege du nur zurück, ich werde noch eine Weile bleiben und nach meinen Ahnen forschen."

Sie hatte Irland gründlich satt und genauso das Schloss. Aber natürlich wollte Laura nicht alleine zurück nach Los Angeles. Zum einen wäre es ihr sehr unangenehm, ihren frisch angetrauen Ehemann nicht dabei zu haben und reihenweise dumme und neugierige Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Zum anderen war sie viel zu misstrauisch, ihren Mann alleine in Irland zurücklassen zu können, und nicht zu wissen, was er alles vorhatte. Es könnte ihm wohl so passen, sie abzuschieben und sich alleine auf die Suche zu machen. Die Schwermut ihres Mannes hatte sie angesteckt und Land und Wetter gaben ihr übrigstes. Remington Steele saß an seinem neuen Lieblingsplatz, einem alten Lehnstuhl am Feuer und las zum x-ten Mal den Brief, den er in Daniels Kommode gefunden hatte. Ein Brief der die Situation nach Daniels Tod hätte klären sollen, wenn das Gespräch zwischen beiden nicht mehr stattgefunden hätte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich sage dir mit Sicherheit nichts Neues wenn ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal betone, wie wichtig du mir immer warst und dass mir dein Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt wie sonst kaum etwas auf der Welt. Und gerade das ist der Grund dafür, dass ich mir jetzt mit diesem Brief Erleichterung schaffen muss. Als ich dich auf der Straße fand, fiel es mir nicht schwer dein Herz und dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Du warst einsam und voller Wut, Wut auf die Menschen, die dich hätten aufziehen sollen, dir hätten zeigen sollen, wie man sein Leben würdig meistert. Statt dessen haben sie dich nur weitergereicht und mit all der Angst, Not und dem Schmerz deines jungen Lebens alleine gelassen. Du hast – verständlicherweise – dein ganzes Leben lang darunter gelitten und eine gewaltige Portion Hass aufgebaut. Die Mauer deines Hasses war immer so gegenwärtig, dass ich niemals den Mut aufgebracht habe, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass du mein Sohn bist. Es gibt keine Zweifel daran, ich habe einen Vaterschaftstest durchführen lassen. Aber statt dir Vater zu sein, war ich nur ein alternder Trickdieb und Betrüger, falsch und feige noch dazu. Auf einem Straßenfest in London lernte ich eine irische Dienstmagd kennen, ihre Schönheit ist mir noch in bester Erinnerung, du hast einen großen Teil deines Aussehens von ihrer Seite mitbekommen. Es war erstmal ein one-night-stand, keiner von uns beiden hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell schwanger werden würde. Als ihre Eltern davon Wind bekamen, holten sie ihre Tochter so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Ich weiß kaum mehr von ihr als ihren Vornamen und dass ihre Familie in Dublin lebte. Ihre Eltern waren wohlhabend, aber Caitlin, so der Name deiner Mutter, war aus irgendeinem sinnlosen Grund bei ihnen in Ungnade gefallen. Sie wollte in London beweisen, dass sie alleine leben und ihr Geld verdienen kann. Das konnte sie auch, bis sie mich traf. Ich war zu dieser Zeit ein Tunichtgut der seinesgleichen sucht. Ich war mir sicher, niemals von jemandem auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden. Und das machte mich unvorsichtig. Es kam wie es kommen musste und ich wurde zu einer Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt und verlor den Kontakt zu Caitlin. Als ich frei kam, war es zu spät. Es gelang mir nie, mehr über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen geschweige denn, sie wieder zu finden. Ich habe sie lange Zeit gesucht, war aber nicht erfolgreich. _

_Bitte vergib mir meine Feigheit und konzentriere dich auf dein kommendes Leben, auf die Zeit mit deiner Linda und vielleicht schaffst du es eines Tages, dass deine Trauer die Wurzel neuer Liebe und Zuversicht wird. Ich bin stolz auf dich, du hättest es wirklich verdient, einen Vater zu haben, der den Namen Vater auch wert ist. _

_Daniel_

Auch nach dem zehnten Mal lesen trieb dieser Brief noch Tränen in Harrys Augen. Tränen der Trauer und der verpassten Chancen, der verlorenen Kindheit und der Suche nach Zugehörigkeit in dieser Welt. Die einsamen Jahre hatten ihn geprägt. Gerade weil er dachte, in der Beziehung zu Laura einen sicheren Hafen gefunden zu haben schmerzte es ihn besonders, dass sie sein Leid jetzt nicht sah und seine Qualen nicht ernst nahm. Aber er musste etwas tun. Dublin war zwar groß, aber nicht endlos. Wenn er sich die Zeit nahm, alle Eintragungen im Standesamt durchzusehen wären seine Chancen gar nicht so schlecht.

Um den Kopf frei zu bekommen war Laura spazieren gegangen. Auf den Weg um den kleinen See, der zum Anwesen gehörte, lernte sie die Reize der irischen Natur von einer anderen Seite kennen. Nach dem Regen der vergangenen Tage war das Gras noch nass und von einem Grün, das sie niemals für wirklich gehalten hätte, wenn sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Der Sonnenaufgang ließ die Wassertropfen leuchten und sie hatte den Eindruck, einen unendlichen Schatz vor sich ausgebreitet liegen zu sehen. Noch vor einigen Wochen hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihre Welt derart aus den Fugen geraten würde. Endlich schien sie einen Mann gefunden zu haben, mit sie vertrauen konnte und mit dem sie die Bürde des Daseins gemeinsam tragen konnte. Lange genug hatte es gedauert. Für viele Menschen sind Kindheit und Jugend eine Zeit der Demütigungen und Enttäuschungen, der Einsamkeit und der Angst, verlassen zu werden. Im Fall von Harry und Laura war das nicht anders. Das heißt, es war doch anders. Beide waren tatsächlich verlassen worden. Mit dieser Erfahrung aufzuwachsen hieß für beide, Schmerz alleine bewältigen zu müssen, den viele Erwachsene auch mit Hilfe nicht tragen können. Laura war sich sicher, weit gekommen zu sein und es geschafft zu haben, das Loch aus Zweifel, Selbstmitleid und Sehnsucht nach Liebe überwunden zu haben. Hätte Harry sie damals, vor nur wenigen Wochen gefragt, wäre sie zwar skeptisch, aber im Prinzip glücklich gewesen, als seine Frau und Partnerin gemeinsam mit ihm durch das Leben zu gehen, mal zu schreiten, mal zu stolpern, aber immer mit einem starken und liebenden Partner an der Seite. Und dann das. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so betrogen und verraten gefühlt. Es kam wie es kommen musste, alles ging schief, von Anfang an. Sie spürte, dass Harry, wie sie ihn ja nun nannte, hinter ihr stand. Sie wusste auch, dass es harte Prüfungen waren, die er absolvieren musste. Genauso klar war ihr auch, dass sie als seine Frau versagt hatte. Der Eindruck, den Tony Roselli auf sie gemacht hatte, war immens. Doch auch er war nicht echt. Laura gab sich einen Ruck. Es hatte keinen Sinn, dieses Land abzulehnen. Es war die Heimat ihres Mannes. Es hatte keinen Sinn, diese Ehe anzuzweifeln, es lag nur eine Menge Arbeit vor ihnen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Tony Roselli nachzutrauern, er hatte ihre Angst und Unsicherheit zu seinem eigenen Vorteil missbraucht. Mochte die Agentur in Los Angeles noch so dringend ihre Chefs benötigen, das hier hatte Vorrang. Harry war nun so lange als einsamer Wanderer ohne Namen durch diese Welt geirrt, er hatte das Recht, sich die Zeit zu nehmen und nach den Spuren seiner Vergangenheit zu suchen. Und Laura war sich auch bewusst, dass es eigentlich ihre Pflicht war, ihm hilfreich und tröstend zur Seite zu stehen. Mildred würde zurückfliegen müssen um sich um die Agentur zu kümmern. Egal wie lange es dauerte, sie, Laura Holt-Steele, würde sich die Zeit nehmen.

Harry war durchaus klar, dass sein derzeitiges Verhalten nicht das war, was sich eine Frau von ihrem Mann wünschte. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Die vergangenen Wochen waren sehr hart für ihn gewesen, seine albern-lässigen Sprüche konnten nicht über seine emotionale Entkräftung hinwegtäuschen. Auch Laura musste darunter leiden. Er hatte ihr zu viel zugemutet. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht mehr bereit war, neben ihrem eigenen Kindheitstrauma auch das seine mitzutragen. Er würde ihr anbieten, die Beziehung zu lösen und wenn es nicht anders ginge, sich auch selbst als Betrüger hinzustellen, der sie zu einer Scheinehe gezwungen hatte.

Rastlos lief er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, als sich die Tür leise öffnete und Laura hereinkam. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte sie an. Sein Blick ließ Laura an ihren Vorsätzen zweifeln, aber sie straffte ihre Schultern und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nichts Voreiliges zu sagen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. „Harry", murmelte sie sanft. „Komm, setz dich zu mir. Wir müssen reden." Überrascht ließ er sich von ihr zum Sofa führen. „In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten", zitierte sie. „So heißt es doch. Und in normalen Trauungszeremonien sichern sich Braut und Bräutigam doch zu, das zu beachten. Wäre es nicht ein Jammer, wenn wir schon nach der ersten schlechten Zeit die Flinte ins Korn werfen würden?". Er musste hart schlucken. Laura fuhr fort: „Ich habe mir vorgenommen, ab jetzt offen und ehrlich zu sein, auch wenn es für dich nicht immer leicht ist. Aber anders geht es nicht. Also. Über die Deportation und die Eheschließung haben wir genug debattiert. Was uns zu schaffen macht ist noch immer Tony Roselli. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein- er übte auf mich einen großen Reiz aus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dir nicht trauen zu können. Erst jetzt ist mir klar, dass er das geschürt hat und dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, um unsere Beziehung zu zerstören." Gedankenverloren nahm Harry Lauras Hand in die seine und tätschelte sie liebevoll. „Mein Gott, Laura, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hatte solche Angst, du würdest mich nicht mehr wollen. Ich bin so froh. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, die Zeit hier zu verbringen. Aber ich muss suchen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich habe das Gefühl, etwas zu finden. Bitte, bleibe bei mir, erstens brauche ich dich weil ich dich liebe, und zweitens kann ich auf deinen Scharfsinn nicht verzichten." Laura musste lächeln. Sie beschlossen, für ein paar Tage nach Dublin zu fahren und dort nach Harrys Familie zu suchen.

Dort angekommen gingen sie sofort an die Arbeit. Auf dem Standesamt durchforsteten sie die Einträge, die ungefähr 35 Jahre her waren. Diesen Anhaltspunkt hatten sie ja zumindest von Daniel bekommen. Leider war die Suche erst einmal erfolglos. Keine Frau mit Namen Caitlin hatte in diesem Jahr in Dublin einen Sohn geboren. Sie beschlossen, weiter zurück zu gehen und hofften, einen Eintrag oder eine Geburtsurkunde von Harrys Mutter zu finden. Da sie keine Ahnung hatten, in welchem Jahr sie geboren sein könnte, wurde es zur Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen. Aber am dritten Tag fanden sie etwas. Das Buch war schon etwas vergilbt, aber im Jahr 1931 war in Dublin eine Caitlin Doherty geboren worden, als Tochter von Bronagh und Padraic Doherty. Die Adresse war angegeben und sofort machten sich die Detektive auf den Weg. Sie fanden ein altes, verwittertes Anwesen vor, durchaus malerisch und reizvoll, aber ein wenig renovierungsbedürftig. Beim Anblick des Hauses musste Harry unwillkürlich an einen Stapel unbezahlter Rechnungen denken. Auf ihr Klingeln öffnete ihnen eine ältere Dame. Sie war definitiv zu alt, um Harrys Mutter sein zu können. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Doherty?" fragte Laura. Die Dame musterte erst sie, dann Remington Steele. Beim Blick in seine blauen Augen erstarrte sie. „O mein Gott!" entfuhr es ihr und sie wurde blass vor Schreck. Mr. Steele konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und so sank sie ohnmächtig in seine Arme. „Sieht aus, als wären wir auf dem richtigen Weg", bestätigte er Laura und trug sie in ihr Haus. Der Weg in die Wohnstube war leicht zu finden, dort ließ er sie behutsam auf ein Sofa nieder und fächelte ihr Luft zu. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ihre Wangen färbten sich wieder rosig und sie kam zu sich. „Entschuldigen sie bitte diese unwürdige Begrüßung", bat sie und setzte sich auf. „Es ist nur einfach unglaublich. Wenn Sie kein Mann wären würde ich jetzt sagen, Caitlin stünde leibhaftig vor mir. Caitlin. Kannten Sie Caitlin?" In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Vielleicht war sie ja Caitlins Schwester, vielleicht hatte er jetzt seine Tante vor sich. Nach Jahrzehnten der Suche sah er endlich Land, Zugehörigkeit auf dieser Welt. Und er hatte Recht behalten. Auf Lauras Spürsinn konnte er nicht verzichten, er war viel zu aufgewühlt um den Überblick zu behalten. „Verzeihen Sie mir die Fragen", begann sie auch schon. „Aber es gibt Vieles, das uns bisher niemand beantworten konnte. Wir denken, bei Ihnen hier an der richtigen Adresse zu sein." Sie stellte erst sich, dann Harry als Remington Steele vor und die Dame gab ihren Namen mit Rebecca O'Sullivan an. Laura begab sich auch schon an die Arbeit. Sie schilderte die wenigen Daten, die sie von Harry erhalten hatte. Rebecca O'Sullivan hörte sich alles an. Bei Lauras Schilderung traten Tränen in ihre Augen. „Mein Gott", sagte sie und ergriff Steeles Hand. „Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist. Ihr Schicksal oder das Ihrer Mutter. Aber lasst mich erst einmal erzählen." Sie sammelte sich so weit, dass sie ohne größere Unterbrechungen berichten konnte. Rebecca O'Sullivan war nicht wie Remington und Laura gehofft hatten, Caitlins Schwester sondern lebte früher in der Nachbarschaft. Die Familie Doherty hatte in diesem Haus gelebt und Rebeccas Eltern hatten es gekauft, nachdem die Dohertys überraschend verzogen waren und das Haus schnell verkauft werden musste.

Caitlin war die Tochter der Dohertys gewesen. Die Eltern waren sehr streng, die Zeit ihrer Jugend eine sehr konservative. Die katholische Kirche hatte großen Einfluss auf die Moral und die Menschen und die Angst vor Sünde und Verdammnis war größer als die Angst vor vielen realen Problemen. Bronagh und Padraic Doherty waren nicht mehr jung, als sie heirateten und Kinder bekamen. Das erste war ein Sohn, Seamus. Kurz darauf wurde Caitlin geboren. Beide wuchsen wohlbehütet auf, die strengen Eltern ließen ihnen aber nur wenige Freiheiten. Caitlin hatte ein rebellischeres Naturell als ihr Bruder. Als sie gerade einmal 17 war zog sie aus Dublin und Irland weg um in London das Leben kennen zu lernen, wie sie es nannte. Sie schlug sich als Kindermädchen und Dienstmagd durch. Auch wenn sie nicht viel verdiente genoss sie es, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Das Leben in London hätte sich von dem in Dublin nicht stärker unterscheiden können. Caitlin war noch nicht lange in London, da lernte sie Daniel Chalmers kennen. Charmant und gut aussehend fand er schnell den Weg in Caitlins junges und unbedarftes Herz. Aufklärung und Verhütung waren Themen, die in der damaligen Zeit besser unter den Teppich gekehrt wurden. So genossen beide in vollen Zügen ihr Leben und ihre Liebe, ohne Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Caitlin hatte keine Ahnung, womit Daniel seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt. Und Daniel hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als Caitlin die Wahrheit gesagt. Wie es für Daniel weiterging, war Laura und Mr. Steele bekannt. Er hatte sich überschätzt und war leichtsinnig geworden und wurde bei einem Diebstahl auf frischer Tat ertappt. In der Zwischenzeit bemerkte Caitlin entsetzt, dass sie trotz anhaltender Übelkeit an Leibesfülle zunahm und kehrte verängstigt nach Irland in ihr Elternhaus zurück. Dort dauerte es nicht lange, und ihr Vater erkannte ihren Zustand. Im katholischen Irland war ein uneheliches Kind eine Schande, die eine Frau über ihre gesamte Familie brachte. Caitlins Eltern fühlten sich so beschämt, dass sie das Haus verkauften und verzogen. Rebecca O'Sullivan konnte nicht genau sagen, wohin. Sie wusste nur, dass Bronagh Doherty schon etliche Jahre vorher an der Westküste ein altes, renovierungsbedürftiges Schloss geerbt hatte. Man munkelte, dass Bronagh Doherty aus einem alten irischen Adelsgeschlecht stammte. Vermutlich waren sie dorthin gezogen.

Caitlin kam nicht mit ihnen. Sie hatte kaum Gelegenheit, das nötigste zu packen und wurde in ein nahe gelegenes Kloster gebracht. Dort waren viele junge Frauen, die mit ihren Familien gebrochen hatten oder ein Kind erwarteten. Caitlin musste dort auch in ihrem Zustand hart arbeiten. Als sie bemerkte, dass den Frauen sofort nach der Geburt die Kinder weggenommen wurden, beschloss sie zu fliehen. Mit Hilfe eines Gärtners gelang ihr die Flucht. Und das war das letzte, was Rebecca O'Sullivan wusste. „Familien haben ihre Geheimnisse", verriet sie den Steeles. „Die Dohertys waren ein Geheimnis." Sie bot den beiden neben Tee auch ihre Unterstützung an, aber mehr als sie bereits gesagt hatte, konnte sie den beiden auch nicht mitgeben.

Niedergeschlagen verließen Remington Steele und Laura das Haus. Irland war zwar nicht groß, aber ein Herrenhaus zu finden, nur weil es im Westen war und vor über dreißig Jahren renovierungsbedürftig war, ähnelte stark der berühmten Stecknadel im Heuhaufen.

Zurück in ihrem Hotel rekonstruierten sie, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Harry hatte auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen Caitlin Doherty, die schwanger aus London zurückkam und in ein Kloster geschickt worden war. Die Familie war in ein Schloss an der Westküste gezogen. Laura schlug vor, mit der Suche nach dem Kloster zu beginnen. Dazu benötigten sie Mildreds Hilfe. Gleich rief Laura in L.A. an und erklärte ihrer Mitarbeiterin, was sie benötigte. „Es schien damals nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen zu sein, dass Familien ihre ungehorsamen Töchter ins Kloster schickten. Wir benötigen eine Liste der Klöster in der Umgebung Dublins, die dafür in Frage kamen." Die Idee, einer alten Adelslinie zu entstammen, hob Harrys Stimmung deutlich. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er Laura erklärte: „Stell dir nur vor, vielleicht werde ich jetzt doch noch ein Schlossbesitzer, und mein Personal spricht mich mit ‚Euere Lordschaft' an!" Laura blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Tagträumen zu lauschen und sie gelegentlich trocken zu kommentieren.

Mildred wäre gerne noch eine Weile mit den Steeles in Irland geblieben, aber sie sah auch ein, dass sich irgendjemand um die Agentur, ihren Arbeitsplatz, kümmern musste. Und Computer-Recherchen waren ihre absolute Spezialität. So dauerte es nicht länger als ein paar Stunden bis sie Laura Daten durchgeben konnte. „Miss Holt, ich meine Mrs. Steele, es ist so unglaublich, was ich herausgefunden habe! Eigentlich gibt es in ganz Irland nur ein einziges Kloster, das „gefallene Mädchen" umerzogen hat, wie sie es nannten. Die Schwestern, „die unbarmherzigen Schwestern", wie sie heute genannt werden, waren so grausam zu den jungen Dingern. Sie mussten hart arbeiten, ohne Bezahlung, bekamen kaum etwas zu essen und die einzige Abwechslung war das Beten! Das Kloster heißt „Convent of Saint Mary Magdalen" und ist mitten in Dublin!"

Die Suche schien unter einem glücklichen Stern zu stehen. Der Besuch im Kloster am folgenden Tag zeigte, dass die Nonnen akribisch Buch geführt hatten. Über ihre „Zöglinge", den Betrag, den die Familien für ihre Unterbringung gezahlt hatten und ihren Verbleib. Der Arbeitsaufenthalt im Kloster kostete die Familien eine ganze Stange Geld. Da die Mädchen dauerhaft betreut werden sollten, waren Einmalzahlungen sehr schwer. Caitlin Doherty war tatsächlich ein Opfer der unbarmherzigen Schwestern geworden. Ihr Vater hatte sie im Jahr 1952 kurz vor Weihnachten dort höchstpersönlich abgeliefert. Die Schwestern hatten zum Glück der Steeles die neue Anschrift der Eltern auf dem Anmeldeblatt vermerkt. Es war unvorstellbar, was die jungen Frauen unter der Herrschaft der Klosterschwestern mitmachen mussten. Als Sünderinnen hatten sie jeden Tag zu leiden, um in den Augen der Kirche von ihren Vergehen reingewaschen zu werden. Manch eine überstand diese Prozedur nicht unbeschadet. Oftmals mussten sie sogar ihre Namen aufgeben. Caitlin war zum Beispiel als Catherine ins Kloster aufgenommen worden und hatte vier Monate dort gelebt. Dann war ihr die Flucht gelungen. Ein junger Mann hatte ihr dabei geholfen, vermutlich handelte es sich dabei um ihren Bruder, Seamus.

Das Schloss zu finden war kein Problem. Die Adresse war mit Glencairn Castle, County Clare, angegeben, ganz in der Nähe der Stadt Galway. Laura und Harry machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Die Gefühle waren gemischt, Stolz und Vorfreude auf der einen, Angst vor der Ungewissheit und vor dem erneuten Reinfall auf der anderen Seite. Laura versuchte, die Gelegenheiten abzuzählen, bei denen Harry dachte, eine Spur zu seiner Vergangenheit gefunden zu haben, und dennoch enttäuscht wurde. Obwohl sie sich erst wenige Jahre kannten, waren diese Momente der Verzweiflung zu einem festen Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden. Sie hoffte wirklich von ganzem Herzen, dass sie diesmal erfolgreich sein würden und das was sie herausfinden würden, auch nach Harrys Geschmack ist. So sehr er unter seiner mysteriösen Vergangenheit litt, wollte sie es ihm doch ersparen, etwas noch unangenehmeres herauszufinden. Und manchmal war die Wahrheit so grausam, dass man besser nicht versuchen sollte, sie herauszufinden. Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich Laura, aber sie beschloss, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und Harry nicht zu verunsichern.

Glencairn Castle war schon von weitem sehenswert. Es lag auf einer Landspitze und überblickte die gesamte Galway Bay. Der Turm musste in früheren Zeiten wohl als Leuchtturm verwendet worden sein, so auffällig und hoch wie er war. Schnell war zu erkennen, dass sich das Schloss schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Harry begann, die Nase voll zu bekommen von renovierungsbedürftigen und kostenintensiven irischen Schlössern. Als sie näherkamen, wurde der Eindruck deutlicher. Der Turm und die oberen Stockwerke waren zwar verfallen, die beiden unteren Etagen erschienen in einem vergleichsweise gut erhaltenen Zustand. Insgesamt wirkte das Schloss aber unbewohnt. Nachdem niemand auf ihr Klingeln und Klopfen antwortete, macht sich Harry am Schloss zu schaffen, um gleich darauf mit der maroden Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Im düsteren Flur war es düster und das erste was sie sahen, waren Staub und Spinnweben. An den Wänden hingen Portraits, vermutlich eine Ahnengalerie. Auf dem Boden lag ein abgetretener Läufer, der früher sicher einmal elegant gewesen war. Die Räume waren spärlich, aber mit Antiquitäten möbliert, aber es fanden sich keine konkreten Anzeichen dafür, dass das Schloss bewohnt war. Vorsichtig schlichen Laura und Harry durch die Zimmer, durch die Salons und Schlafgemächer und fanden alles verlassen und verstaubt vor. Besonderes Interesse weckten vor allem die Portraits. Sie betrachteten die Bilder genau, auf der Suche nach Anhaltspunkten, die auf eine mögliche Verwandtschaft Harrys mit den Ahnen des Schlosses schließen ließen. Und was Laura betraf, war die durchaus ersichtlich. So unterschiedlich die Zeiten waren, zu denen die Portraitierten gelebt hatten, waren allen ein paar Dinge gemeinsam: schwarzes Haar, leuchtend blaue Augen, helle, fast bleiche Haut und ein aristokratischer Gesichtsausdruck. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, Harry in manchen dieser Bilder wieder zu finden. Harrys Spannung und Erregung stieg. „Laura, sieh nur, das könnte doch meine Großmutter sein! Wie sie wohl hieß? Ich finde, sie sieht nach einer Eusebia aus. Und das hier! Urgroßonkel Remuald!" Seine Phantasie kannte keine grenzen mehr und er fühlte sich offensichtlich wohl mit den Bildern seiner vermeintlichen Ahnen und Urahnen.

Laura hatte gehofft, noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit das unwirtliche Gemäuer verlassen zu können und im benachbarten Dorf eine annehmbarere Unterkunft zu finden. Aber Harrys Ehrgeiz ließ keinen Raum für einen Rückzug. Obwohl ihr die Haare im Nacken und auf den Armen zu Berge standen, wollte sie ihm die Freude nicht verderben. Sie holte Taschenlampen und Schlafsäcke aus dem Auto. In einem der verstaubten Betten zu schlafen, dazu konnte sie sich nicht überwinden. Da das Schloss nicht beheizt war, rechneten sie mit einer kalten Nacht und kuschelten sich eng in einen der Schlafsäcke. Laura ließ sich ihre Nervosität zwar nicht anmerken, aber auch Harry wurde zunehmend nachdenklicher und stiller. Dicht aneinandergeschmiegt fühlten sie die Wärme ihrer Körper, der Atem des anderen hatte etwas Tröstliches. Nach einer Weile fielen erst Laura, dann Harry, die Augen zu. Die Nacht schritt voran. Der Raum füllte sich mit feinem Wispern. Wie die Fäden eines Spinnennetzes, spannte sich das Geflüster durch den Raum. „Das ist er." Hauchte eine Stimme neben dem Bett. „So sieht also ein Bastard aus!" kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Vor dem Fenster sprach jemand: „Er hat Schande über die Familie derer von Glencairn gebracht!" Harry wachte auf. Seine verschlafene Verunsicherung wich aber schnell aufkommender Panik, als er die Leute sah, die sich auf einmal im Zimmer versammelt hatten. Er versuchte, Laura zu wecken, aber die schlief tief und fest. „Was ist hier los? Wer seid ihr?" fragte er. „Wer wir sind? Diese Frage sollten wir besser Ihnen stellen, lieber Freund. Schließlich seid Ihr, gemeinsam mit eurer Gespielin, hier eingedrungen! Aber wir wollen ja nicht unhöflich sein. Mein Name ist Romuald Glencairn, ich bin hier der Herr des Hauses. Das ist meine Gemahlin Eusebia und hier, die beiden nichtsnutzigen Gestalten an der Wand sind Petterson und Findus, meine Großneffen in dritter Generation. Sie haben es nie geschafft, einen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu finden und leben nur von Eusebias und meiner Großzügigkeit. Aber nun zu Euch. Was in aller Welt hat euch ausgerechnet hier her geführt?" Harry glaubte, seinen Augen und Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Das Schloss war doch bewohnt! Auch wenn das ungewöhnliche Quartett nicht mehr ganz taufrisch aussah, waren sie in diesem Moment doch sehr real. Harry räusperte sich. „Nun. Also, ich bin auf der Suche. Nach meiner Familie, nach meinem Namen, nach einer Identität. Und so bin ich auf den Namen dieses Schlosses gestoßen. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass wir auch verwandt sind? Vielleicht in vierter Generation? Als Großonkel und Urgroßneffe?" Nervös grinste Harry den grimmig dreinblickenden Romuald Glencairn an. „Familie? Ihr solltet froh sein, wenn Ihr keine habt! Sind doch alles Nichtsnutze!" meinte er mit einem vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Petterson und Findus. „Und ich für meine Person lege nur gar keinen Wert auf einen weitern Parasiten in Form eines Verwandten! Das Überleben ist dieser Tage hart genug, da brauchen wir keine weiteren Nassauer!" Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen beendete er seinen Vortrag. Harry war überrascht, in welch gutem Zustand seine Zähne trotz des hohen Alters noch waren. Besonders die Eckzähne waren ziemlich ausgeprägt. „Wir gehen!" sprach er zu seinen Begleitern. „Und Ihr solltet zusehen, dass Ihr von hier wegkommt! Eindringlinge werden nicht gerne gesehen. Familien haben ihre Geheimnisse, und wollen sie nicht preisgeben." „Sir, Mr. Glencairn, Lord Romuald…" stammelte Harry. „Wir wollen nicht stören. Vielleicht sollten wir uns in Ruhe kennen lernen? Wir könnten ja morgen früh gemeinsam frühstücken? Ein schönes Brunch…" Weiter kam er nicht, der Hausherr unterbrach in unwirsch. „Das wird immer schöner. Neumodischer Schwachsinn. Wohin das nur führen wird!" Seine Gemahlin entschuldigte sich für ihn. „So früh am Morgen sind wir noch alle etwas indisponiert. In unserem Alter, da schadet das Tageslicht der Haut. Nehmen Sie meinem Mann sein Getue nicht übel. Aber trotzdem- Sie sollten nicht lange bleiben, da versteht er keinen Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten verließen die vier bleichen Gestalten den Raum. Als sich Harrys Versteinerung löste, versuchte er erneut Laura zu wecken, was ihm diesmal auch gelang. Auf seine Schilderung des Erlebten meinte sie aber nur lakonisch: „Harry komm, das war nur ein Albtraum, erzähl mir nichts. Komm, kuschele dich an mich und schlafe weiter!" Der Schlaf wollte sich nach dieser Aufregung natürlich nicht mehr einstellen. Harry döste noch ein paar Stunden vor sich hin, bis er sich am Morgen leise aus dem Schlafsack schälte, vorsichtig, um Laura nicht zu wecken. Er wollte nach Galway fahren um dort Lebensmittel zu besorgen und ein Frühstück zubereiten, das seiner adeligen Verwandtschaft würdig wäre. Voller Schwung und Elan ging er an die Tat. Zurück im Schloss ließ er seine Energie an der staubigen und modrigen Küche aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Kupferkessel blitzen und blinkten und warteten darauf, benutzt zu werden. Er wunderte sich zwar ein wenig, dass es im ganzen Schloss weder Strom noch fließendes Wasser war, aber andererseits war das Irland, und in Irland gingen die Uhren teilweise eben ganz anders als im Rest der westlichen Welt. Seiner guten Stimmung tat es keinen Abbruch. Dann musste er eben den Holzofen anwerfen und im Kessel erst einmal Wasser kochen. Verwundert war er allerdings über die Tatsache, dass sich die Küche überhaupt erst in diesem Zustand befunden hatte und keinerlei Lebensmittel vorhanden waren. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass mindestens vier Personen in diesem Haushalt lebten, die sich ja irgendwie versorgen mussten. Soweit er es in der Nacht hatte erkennen können, waren sie ja alles ausnehmend schlank gewesen. Aber auch figurbewusste Menschen mussten sich von irgendetwas ernähren. Sehr sonderbare Zeitgenossen. Aber – da war er sich sicher- seine Eloquenz und höfliche Hartnäckigkeit würden einen Weg in die Herzen seiner Verwandtschaft finden.

Fröhlich singend hantierte er in der Küche. Vom Duft des frisch gebrühten Kaffees geweckt, spähte Laura herein und traute ihren Augen nicht. So motiviert und Energie geladen hatte sie ihren Gemahl seit ihrem Aufenthalt in irischen Gemäuern nicht mehr erlebt. Aber ihre Freude währte nicht lange, als sie die gigantischen Ausmaße des Frühstücks erkannte. „Was in drei Teufels Namen geht hier vor?" fragte sie ungehalten. „Oh, Laura, frisch wie der junge Morgen!" strahlte Harry sie an. „Gerade richtig zum Frühstück! Ich werde mal nach der Verwandtschaft sehen, sie haben sicher einen Bärenhunger! Hier im Haus war ja nichts zu essen. Willst du mal eben den Tisch decken?" Ein Griff an Harrys Stirn zeigte ihr, dass seine Körpertemperatur normal zu sein schien. Ein weiterer Grund zur Sorge? Wenn es keine Fieberphantasien waren- hatte er den Verstand verloren? In der Nacht hatte sie sein Gefasel für einen Albtraum gehalten, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, von der sonderbaren Begegnung zu berichten. Sie hätte ihm gerne geglaubt, aber eine Suche im ganzen Schloss brachte keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass irgendwer in diesem Haus lebte. Langsam begann Laura, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Sie versuchte, Harry abzulenken. Nach dem Frühstück räumten sie eines der Schlafzimmer auf, um nicht eine weitere Nacht im Schlafsack verbringen zu müssen.

Nach einer ausführlichen Erkundung der näheren Umgebung und einem romantischen Abendessen gingen sie früh zu Bett und genossen es, einen weiteren Abend ungestört verbringen zu können. Erschöpft von der langen Aufräumerei, und ein Schloss zu säubern ist eine durchaus anstrengende Aufgabe, schliefen sie beide bald ein. Kaum war die Nacht etwas fortgeschrittener, wurde Harry wieder von einem Spinnennetz wisperdünner Unterhaltungsfetzen geweckt.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass er keine Ahnung hat?" kam es aus der einen Ecke. „Zum Spaß ist er sicher nicht gekommen", tönte es aus einer anderen. „Spaß findet man hier schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr!" klagte eine vorwitzige Stimme aus einer ganz anderen Richtung. Verstört setzte sich Harry auf. Er hatte schon begonnen, Lauras Albtraumtheorie Glauben zu schenken, hatte schon an seiner Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit gezweifelt. Und nun das. Obwohl sie einige Ecken auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, hatten sie keinerlei Hinweise auf Bewohner gefunden. Und nun waren sie wieder da, standen vor ihm und unterhielten sich mit ihren nebeldünnen Stimmen. Natürlich ließ sich Laura auch in dieser Nacht nicht wecken. „Auch schon aufgewacht?" hörte er eine Stimme so dicht neben seinem Kopf, dass er erschrak. „Leute, was soll das? Ich habe den ganzen Tag nach euch gesucht! Eigentlich wollte ich euch etwas Gutes tun und habe eingekauft und gekocht. Und unter uns- andere Leute freuen sich über meine Kochkünste! Und seht euch nur an- ihr seid ganz schön dürr und keine Lebensmittel im Haus. Sieht es mit eurer Rente so schlecht aus? Ich bin ja aus Kalifornien einiges gewöhnt, aber ihr stellt alles in den Schatten!" Kaum hatte er das Wort „Schatten" ausgesprochen, fielen ihm die vielen Schatten auf, die durch das spärlich mit Kerzen beleuchtete Zimmer tanzten. Alles warf Schatten, je nach Lichtquelle auch in verschiedene Richtungen. Alles? Alle Gegenstände. Die Personen schienen merkwürdig konturlos zu sein. Mager durchscheinend, ohne Schatten. Harry fröstelte und zog die Decke höher. Neben seinem Bett saß Findus. „Da habt ihr schon Recht mit Euerer Vermutung. Hungrig sind wir. Seit fast hundert Jahren habe ich nichts mehr gegessen! Einige geschätzte Verwandte mussten schon vor Hunger sterben und wir konnten nichts tun. Sagt nicht, wir hätten euch nicht gewarnt!" Mit einem drohenden Grinsen entblößte er seine ungewöhnlich weißen Zähne. Harry fiel auf, wie lang und spitz die Eckzähne waren. Auch die übrigen Familienmitglieder begannen, die Zähne zu fletschen und auch ihre Zähne waren auffallend weiß mit spitzen, langen Eckzähnen. Aufkommende Panik ließ Harry aus dem Bett springen, vorbei an Findus und den anderen lief er den langen Gang entlang, zur Haustür hinaus. Spöttisches Gelächter verfolgte ihn.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Harry den Mut aufbrachte, wieder ins Schloss zu gehen. Es schien genauso ausgestorben wie es am Tag ausgesehen hatte. Laura schlief tief und fest und hatte von dem ganzen Spuk nichts mitbekommen. Er legte sich wieder zu ihr ins Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. Im Schlaf drehte sie sich zu ihm und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe und ihr regelmäßiger Atem beruhigten ihn und er schlief ein. Aber es war nur ein kurzer und unruhiger Schlaf. Beim ersten Licht des neuen Morgens erwachte er und begann, an seiner Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit zu zweifeln. War das die lange gesuchte Familie? Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Findus war nicht zu verleugnen. Ob seine Zähne genauso sonderbar aussahen? Im ganzen Haus gab es natürlich keinen Spiegel. Das war ihm am Morgen vorher schon aufgefallen, als er sich rasieren wollte. Laura hatte ihren Kosmetikkoffer dabei, sicher war darin zumindest ein kleiner Kosmetikspiegel, und um die Zähne zu betrachten war der auf jeden Fall genug. Lidschatten, Puderdose, Make up- keine der Dosen schien einen Spiegel zu haben. In allen Filmen, die er im Kino gesehen hatte, war im Deckel der Puderdose ein Spiegel. Wieder einmal verwünschte er Lauras Sparsamkeit. Er wühlte und suchte und- schließlich und endlich einen kleinen Taschenspiegel. Der würde ihm vielleicht auch nachher beim Rasieren die Arbeit erleichtern. Von seiner Wühlerei war Laura erwacht. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los", nörgelte sie ohne ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. „Laura, dein guter Schlaf ist beneidenswert, aber du bist mir wirklich keine Hilfe. Ich versuche, meine Familie kennen zu lernen, zu verstehen, unser Leben dabei nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, arbeite gerade an häufigen genetischen Familienmerkmalen und du hast nichts anderes zu tun, als abwechselnd zu nörgeln oder zu schnarchen. Und das Handwerkszeug könnte auch brauchbarer sein." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Lauras Spiegel und ging zum Fenster. Er öffnete den Mund und fingerte an seinem Gebiss herum. „Was in aller Welt…." rief Laura und folgte ihm zum Fenster. „Zahnstocher gefällig? Gräten zwischen den Zähnen?" „Mpffmpf", nuschelte Harry. „Nein, ich untersuche nur meine Zahnstellung. Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen, bei Cousin Findus. Romuald und Petterson haben das übrigens auch, genau wie Eusebia." Laura begann, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Harrys Geisteszustand zu machen. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme: „Harry, ich weiß dass das alles sehr viel für dich sein muss. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr dich die ganze Situation schon seit vielen Jahren belasten muss. Aber ich liebe dich zu sehr, um tatenlos mit ansehen zu können, wie du Hirngespinsten nachjagst. Hier im Schloss wohnt niemand. Deine Familie ist nur deiner Phantasie entsprungen. Schau, wir haben alles auf den Kopf gestellt und nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts gefunden. Entspanne dich. Wir sollten unsere Sachen packen und heute noch aufbrechen." Bei diesen Worten wurde Harry kreidebleich. „Aber Laura, bald habe ich es geschafft. Nur noch eine Nacht, bleib mit mir wach und du wirst es selber sehen!" Zähneknirschend und widerwillig stimmte Laura zu. „Aber dann", drohte sie, „geht es zurück nach Los Angeles, und wenn es sein muss, lasse ich dich in eine Zwangsjacke stecken. Gründe dafür gibt es genügend!" Harry verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er starke Zahnschmerzen. Das war für ihn auch das nächste Stichwort- die Zähne. Vorsichtig befingerte er seine Eckzähne und richtete den Spiegel unter verschiedenen Winkeln auf sein Gebiss aus. „Laura, sieh dir das an. Findest du nicht auch, dass meine Zähne auffallend weiß sind? Und relativ groß? Und hier, sieh dir doch die Eckzähne an- vielleicht bin ich ja ein Vampir? Weißt du, ich glaube nämlich…" Lauras Blick brachte ihn sofort zum Verstummen. „Ich glaube, die Zwangsjacke ist gar keine schlechte Idee", entgegnete Laura und verließ das Zimmer.

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen sie, die Zeit für einen Ausflug an die Küste zu nutzen, unterwegs wollten sie ein Picknick machen. Die nötigen Lebensmittel wollten sie unterwegs einkaufen. In der nächsten Ortschaft schickte Harry Laura mit einer Liste zum Metzger und eilte zur einzigen Telefonzelle, die er gesehen hatte.

Nach einem aufreibenden Kampf mit der modernen irischen Technik schaffte er es, ein R- Gespräch nach Los Angeles anzumelden.

„Mildred?" keuchte Remington Steele ins Telefon. „Keine Fragen stellen, hören Sie genau zu. Ich brauche Informationen, alles was Sie über Vampire, besonders Vampire im Westen Irlands herausfinden können! Mrs. Steele darf davon nichts erfahren!" „Wie bitte?" unterbrach ihn Mildred Krebs, die am anderen Ende der Welt am Telefon saß und ihren Ohren nicht traute. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr. Steele? Alles in Ordnung? Ich könnte vorbeikommen, vielleicht hilft Ihnen ein leichter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, und alles ist wieder in Ordnung?" Auf Mildred war kein Verlass. Seit sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er sich als Betrüger und Hochstapler in die Agentur geschlichen hatte, war ihre Loyalität eindeutig auf Lauras Seite. Harry konnte das zwar gut verstehen, im Augenblick war es aber eindeutig wenig hilfreich für ihn. Frustriert beendete er das Gespräch und passte Laura ab, die gerade mit ihren Einkäufen um die Ecke kam.

Der Tag wurde unterhaltsam und entspannend. Sie genossen die Schönheit der irischen Westküste und merkten kaum, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Der Tag an der frischen Luft hatte beide müde gemacht und nach dem Abendessen in einem rustikalen Fischrestaurant machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Bereits im Auto wurde die Stimmung wieder deutlich angespannter. Im Schloss gingen sie gleich ins Bett und schliefen schnell ein. Laura hatte zwar versprochen, aufzubleiben, konnte aber nicht lange gegen ihre Müdigkeit ankämpfen.

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Lauras Schlaf war tief und fest, das Gewisper der hungrigen Verwandtschaft weckte Harry. Diesmal waren es aber nur Petterson und Findus, die sich im Zimmer befanden. „Na Cousin, gut geschlafen?" frotzelten die beiden. Das machte Harry sofort stutzig. „Heißt das, ihr glaubt mir endlich, dass wir eine Familie sind? Erzählt mir doch von Bronagh Doherty! Ich habe die begründete Annahme, dass sie meine Großmutter ist. Wo ist sie, lebt sie bei euch, kann ich mit ihr sprechen?" Findus konnte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Doherty. Wenn ich diesen billigen Namen schon höre! Sie war meine Cousine, ja, aber sie brachte Schande über uns. Sie hat nicht standesgemäß geheiratet." Petterson gab seine Meinung dazu: „Ja, und dann der Bastard in ihrer Familie. Mit Verlaub, das seid ja Ihr." Beide fanden diese Erkenntnis so lustig, dass sie mit dem Lachen kaum aufhören konnten. „Stopp, stopp", unterbrach Harry die beiden Lästermäuler. „Wo ist sie, lebt sie noch? Wisst ihr, wie das Kind, ich meine, welchen Namen der Bastard hatte?" Findus räusperte sich und meinte: „Nun ja, sie brachte große Schande über unsere Familie. Und wir hatten Hunger. Sie und ihr schwächlicher Gemahl – wir haben sie konsumiert. Was bleibt einem schon, wenn die Überlebenschancen sinken. Und sie waren zu schwach. Wären sie stark gewesen, wären sie jetzt wie wir. Aber weil sie schwach waren mussten wir sie beerdigen. Und zu Euerer nächsten Frage- nein. Bastarde haben keinen Namen. Eigentlich wollten wir ihn uns gleich nach seiner Geburt teilen, frisches Blut gibt Kraft und Energie. Aber Caitlin, dieses Miststück, hat das verhindert. Wir konnten sie zwar noch schnappen, aber ihr Kind hat sie einem Dorfbewohner gegeben. Caitlin musste den Verrat mit ihrem Leben bezahlen, wir haben jede Spur zu dem Kind verloren, und glaubt mir, wir haben lange genug gesucht. Nichts ist wertvoller als Blut eines kindlichen Bastards. Wer auch immer sich seiner angenommen hatte, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und das Kind vor uns verborgen gehalten. Das war ein harter Schlag für uns. Aber gut, nun seid Ihr ja noch gekommen, viel ist euer Blut aber in dem Alter nicht mehr wert. Wir wollten Euch einladen. Wenn Ihr schon unbedingt bleiben wollt, können wir Euch auch genauso gut eine Führung durch diese altehrwürdigen Gemächer anbieten."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Freude oder Skepsis die angemessene Reaktion waren. „Meine Frau….", begann er, denn er hätte Laura gerne dabei gehabt, schon alleine, um sich die Zwangsjacke zu ersparen. Die beiden lachten. „Das ist Euere Frau Gemahlin? Die schläft ja wie ein Stein, die bekommt Ihr auch heute nicht wach!" Leider behielten sie Recht. Warum hätte Laura auch mit ihrer lieb gewordenen Tradition brechen und die Nacht nicht schlafend verbringen sollen. Harry zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und folgte Petterson und Findus auf den Gang. Dort warteten bereits Eusebia und Romuald mit Kerzenleuchtern. Das lüsterne Glänzen in den Augen seiner Verwandtschaft entging Harry vor lauter Aufregung.

Im nur spärlich erhellten Dunkel ging es dann auf und ab durch das Schloss. Harry musste sich beeilen, um mit dem Rest Schritt zu halten, aber es gab nichts Neues zu sehen. Die Räume hatte er ja gemeinsam mit Laura bereits bei Tageslicht inspiziert. Die Verwandtschaft hielt sich auch nicht lange damit auf, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären. Vorbei an staubigen Antiquitäten, Ritterrüstungen und mittelalterlichen Waffen ging es in einem Affenzahn durch die Gemächer. Mit den Zimmern änderte sich auch die Reihenfolge der Personen. Harry wurde jetzt vorangeschickt, das Tempo wurde immer schneller. Es erinnerte schon mehr an eine Jagd, als an eine Schlossführung. Harrys Puls ging immer schneller, nicht nur wegen der Rennerei, mittlerweile hatte er eine Heidenangst. Er verstand nur Fetzen von dem, was die anderen mit ihren dünnen Stimmen wisperten. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern!" „Wir hätten gar nicht erst warten sollen!" „Passt auf dass er nicht zu sehr schwitzt, dann schmeckt das Blut so sauer!" Harrys Vorsprung reduzierte sich zunehmend. Er spürte schon den Atem der Cousins an seinem schweißnassen Hals. „Ich bin dran!" stritten Petterson und Findus, nur um von Romuald darauf hingewiesen zu werden, dass er die ältern Rechte habe und schließlich die Familie ernährte. In seiner Verzweiflung gab Harry noch einmal richtig Gas, er hoffte die blutrünstige Meute so abhängen zu können. Aber es wurde immer enger. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und hielt ihn fest. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Hals und fühlte, eine warme Flüssigkeit hinabrinnen. Blut! Er versuchte mit der Hand die Blutung zu stoppen, aber er fühlte sich zu schwach, um eine Chance zu haben. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie und im nächsten Moment schwanden ihm die Sinne. Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er nun zumindest im Kreis seiner Familie sterben würde, wenn er schon nicht mit ihnen leben konnte.

Laura erwachte erneut alleine im Doppelbett. Ihre Befürchtungen schienen sich bestätigt zu haben. Sie beschloss, alles für einen zügigen Aufbruch vorzubereiten, packte Koffer und Taschen und brachte alles ins Auto. Erst nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, begann sie nach Harry zu suchen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie ihn in einer Blutlache auf dem Steinfußboden liegend fand. Im ersten Moment befürchtete sie das Schlimmste, es sah auch zu erschreckend aus und er schien eine Menge Blut verloren zu haben.

Langsam kam Harry zur Besinnung. Lauras besorgtes Gesicht war das erste, was er wahrnahm. „Laura", stöhnte er. „Laura, du musst mich verlassen, du bist hier mit mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich…" erschöpft brach er ab. Es war schwer, ihn zu beruhigen. Er musste etwas loswerden, wollte Laura warnen. „Sie haben mich gebissen. Mich ausgetrunken. Ich bin jetzt einer von ihnen. Wenn ich das überlebe, bin ich zu gefährlich für dich. Ich kann dir nicht wehtun. Aber meine Familie wäre nicht gut für dich…" Laura unterbrach ihn. „Genug phantasiert, lieber Harry. Teile dir deine Kraft etwas besser ein, sieh lieber zu dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Kein Mensch hat dich gebissen. Du hast dich böse verletzt, das stimmt schon, aber das kommt eben davon, wenn man im dunklen durch ein unbekanntes Schloss geistert." Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie ihn vorgefunden hatte. Mit seinem Morgenmantel war er an einem versteckten Nagel hängen geblieben. Dieser Nagel war Teil eines Mechanismus, der das Schloss vor unbefugten Eindringlingen schützen sollte. Durch den Nagel wurde ein Pfeil aus einer Armbrust, die zu einer alten Ritterrüstung gehörte, ausgelöst und abgeschossen. Dieser Pfeil hatte Harry dann am Hals getroffen, war aber zum Glück nicht stecken geblieben. Der Schuss hatte die Halsschlagader aber nur knapp verfehlt und Harry hatte sehr viel Blut verloren. Daher fühlte er sich so schwach. Auch wenn ihm die Augen wieder zu zufallen drohten bestand Laura darauf, das Schloss unverzüglich zu verlassen. Bis sie ihn im Auto hatte, war es zwar eine langwierige und Kräfte zehrende Prozedur für beide, aber im Schloss konnte er unmöglich bleiben. Sie beschlossen, für ein paar Tage nach Ashford Castle zurückzukehren und dort die Rückreise nach L.A. vorzubereiten. Harry war alles Recht, so lange er nur die Augen schließen und schlafen konnte. Er war viel zu schwach, um mit Laura zu streiten. Bei aller Sorge wollte Laura Harry nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Dort würde man vermutlich gleich erkennen, dass er wirre Phantasien und Gedanken hatte und ihn in ein Irrenhaus stecken, aus dem sie ihn dann nur schwer wieder herausholen könnte. Sie merkte auch, dass er ihre Nähe dringend brauchte und beschloss, in Ashford Castle anzurufen und den Butler zu bitten, einen Arzt zu bestellen. Die Rückfahrt verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, Harry schlief erschöpft auf dem Beifahrersitz und wurde dann von seinen Angestellten in sein Schlafzimmer verfrachtet. Der Blutverlust war zwar stark, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Harry wurde geraten, die nächsten Tage im Bett zu verbringen, gut zu essen und viel zu trinken, der Rest würde von selbst in Ordnung kommen.

So genossen sie die folgende Zeit, durch den Blutverlust und die folgende Schwäche hatte Harry die vorangegangenen Tage nur noch sehr verschwommen in Erinnerung. Das Thema Familie war für ihn abgeschlossen, wenn ihn jemand in Zukunft darauf ansprechen sollte war seine Antwort stets: „Familie? Man sollte froh sein, wenn man keine hat!"


End file.
